iPod Challenge for The Cure: A Vampire Musical
by BritLuvr
Summary: The challenge done for a musical I did earlier this year, featuring the show's adorable gay couple, Sasha and Alex. It's little known, but the music's pretty solid: I think there's a YouTube vid of one of the songs! "We Are The Darkness", probably. Enjoy!


Shuffle Challenge Rules  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong>Do 10 of these and post them.

'_Tis an addiction, I know…but I think it's helping me, in the long run. So fun~! Anyway, this one's for a little-known musical called "The Cure". :3 It premiered all the way out here and I was part of the first cast. I'm dedicating this piece to the cast and crew of the show, with special thankies to the people (you know who you are!) who became my near and dear friends.  
>…and yes, I chose another gay couple. EXCUSE me, but they were definitely the cutest couple in the show! \m(,..,)\m/ ROCK ON~! (Yush, it's a rock-and-roll vampire face…deal with it!)_

"**Out Tonight", Original Broadway Cast Of RENT **_(iPod must like this couple, this song is too fitting!)_**  
><strong>Alex fiddled mindlessly with his scarf, trying to get to lay just right across the revealing v-neck of his favorite pink tee. He knew he looked good, and no man in his right mind—gay or otherwise—was ignoring him tonight! Grey was in, going to this underground party, and he knew it was going to be sick!  
>He strolled in, impressed by the severe <em>gothness<em> of the whole thing. And then…his eye was caught. Strikingly beautiful, all curly hair and pale brown skin: He was the man of Alex's dreams. His _wet_ dreams!  
>Alex sauntered up to the stranger, all flirty eyes and coy manners. Maybe this guy was gay…oh God, <em>please<em>, let this guy be gay!  
><em>SUCCESS! <em>He was totally getting his way tonight, and what a yummy guy to be getting it with!  
>Sasha was his name. He knew from the moment he saw Alex that he was in love, his immortal soul called for it, for him. They were perfect, they fit together to easily.<br>"Are you gonna take me out tonight, or what?" Alex asked, batting his eyelashes.

"**Spark In The Dark", Alice Cooper **_(Scratch that, iPod must LOVE this couple!)  
><em>It was dangerous at best. Sasha knew this…and he didn't care. Alex was too perfect to give up, too good to do without. He pulled the young man towards him, discarding the sparkling scarf when was done. No use for that anymore, not tonight.  
>Alex was only vaguely surprised to find that his new flame had some intense dental issues…like some serious <em>fangage<em> up in his teeth. But then, after the odd events of only a few moments ago—nearly getting raped, and all that blood, and no reflection—he almost expected this.  
><em>"I belong…to you…."<br>_How perfect those words were. How fitting.  
>The touches between the two grew heated, passionate. They were a spark in the dark, a flame in this world of shadows, a flash to be seen across the land. They were perfect, for each other, for their lives, for the dark creatures around them. They were new, refreshing, exciting, in love.<br>_They were in love._  
>And the thought further fueled their passions. Skin on skin, little gasps, but all of it so vampiric, so <em>hard core<em>, no one noticed.  
>It was just another night in the Sanctuary.<p>

"**When You're Evil", Voltaire  
><strong>Alex woke up in a world of agony, groaning as consciousness came once again to his limbs, his head, his heart. At the very last second, it seemed, he had been Turned. Sasha had watched Unique fly up with Vladimir's punch and, sensing the end, had grabbed Alex and _bit him_.  
>Alex could feel the dark power curling within the hunger. <em>This<em> was living, this darkness, this thrilling power! It coursed through his veins, giving him new life. No longer would AIDS pull him down, no more would mortality make a joke of him. From here on out, he was power, he was _forever_.  
>And so was his love.<br>Cautiously, made meeker now by the very thought, he sought out Sasha. His lover was nowhere to be found…comforting Unique, probably. Or searching for Grey.  
>Grey….<br>Alex missed his friend already. He wanted him by his side, here in the shadows. They could fight the tumor with his blood, cheat death by using the shadows. It was so easy, so plain, so clear to him now. He could save his friend from death, from his pathetic existence, from his dying dignity.  
>On shaky feet, Alex made his way to the exit of the Sanctuary. He'd search for Grey, he'd do it alone, turn him even if it was against Vladimir's will. And he would have the perfect life: Friends and love, all immortal.<p>

"**Sideshow", Alice Cooper  
><strong>Sasha looked out on the sleeping vampires from high above, safe in the shadows of the arches. It made him sick, watching them…they had eternity, a second life, and still they complained of boredom.  
>Tonight would be different.<br>It was time for the Feast, time to choose the new vampires. No one would be bored tonight. Everything was ready, they had only to wait for the moon to rise fully, the new arrivals to enter, and their Father to command them to do his bidding.  
>Feeling something amiss, Sasha searched for Unique…she was alone, of course, and morose. She always was. Some part of his heart loved her: She was his closest, his only, friend in this world of night. But another part of him hated her: Hated her weakness, her against-the-grain ways.<br>And yet another part of his heart yearned to be filled the way her's was when she read that silly book. She said it was all she needed…her wished he could be even half so content.  
>But was alone, trapped with a bleeding heart and no one to piece it back together. Maybe it would change tonight. He doubted it, but anything was possible, especially tonight.<br>Gingerly, he pushed past the moving bodies, the re-animated corpses that was his family, moving nimbly to Unique's side. Her face said she needed him tonight, needed him at the Ceremony. He was glad to be needed, happy to be with her, even if his heart ached for some unknown remedy.  
>Together, they prepared for the evening's events. It was a big night: Unique disliked it, and with good reason. Rypien was not one to be denied what he wanted, and Unique had tried desperately to deny him.<br>Whatever hurt the evening might hold in store for her did not apply to him, however, and Sasha was very much looking forward to it all. The first time the Sanctuary doors would be open in a full year…what could go wrong when everything was so right?  
><em>(No, I could not remember how to spell Rypien's name. So I got online and asked...thanks again, Hector! It's the details that count, no?)<em>

**"Walk Through Fire", The Cast Of Buffy The Vampire Slayer **_(Yes, I am aware of irony herein. LOL.)  
><em>Alex woke, and for the first time since he could remember, he was at peace. The world was white and pure and comforting. Only one thing could make this better: Sasha.  
>He looked around, silently confused. Where was his love? He was so sure he'd just seen his vampiric Romeo….<br>_Pain. Awful, horrible, mind-numbing pain. They went through the window, the eyes, he and Rypien. And then—the sun. He was burning. Then he was free…falling to the ground as a human…hitting the pavement, even as violently as he did, he didn;'t feel a thing.  
><em>So he was dead. Well and truly dead.  
>And his love…<br>His lover would never die.  
>Tears started down his cheeks as another figure rose from the whiteness near him: Unique.<br>"Unique?" Mutely, she nodded. She was smiling. Alex had never seen her smile, unless she was around Grey.  
>"It's okay, Alex. Sasha is okay…he's strong, he'll survive."<br>"I know," he replied, thinking "_But I might not."_

"**Science Fiction Double Feature", Daphne Rubin-Vega  
><strong>His life would make a pretty good science fiction movie, Alex decided. Boy gets thrown out of house. Boy loses virginity. Boy gets AIDS. Okay, so maybe it was more of a drama.  
>Surely part two was a science fiction? Boy meets and falls in love with a vampire in less than twelve hours. Boy becomes a vampire. Boy terrorizes the town…okay, so maybe it was more of a horror.<br>But his death…_that_ was a science fiction! Jumping through a window and into the sun, he became human again. Becoming human, he free-fell with his bitterest enemy and fell with a splat just to die on the pavement.  
>He smiled vaguely to himself, up in the heavens above. <em>Life sure is a joke.<br>(Yeah, okay. It sucks. As much as this song was built for Ben…I mean Brad…I mean Alex!...it just wasn't meant for this pairing. That's why it fell flat…or at least, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it!)_

"**Storia d'Amore", Sarah Brightman **_(Yeah, be jealous! I gots me some love songs in Italian, what now?)  
><em>For Sasha, love was not an option. It wasn't something that just happened, accidently, even though it could get lost that way. For him, love was a way of life, something no person could live without. And it hurt, when his first love was ripped away from him by death's cruel hands.  
>It was why he became a vampire: To remember his love eternally, to extend a living flame to his old boyfriend. To find a new love, one that would last forever, in the most literal sense of the phrase.<br>It was why his heart lit up when he met Alex, why he knew fate was just when they made love for the first and last time.  
>He didn't know fate would blindside him again, didn't know death was waiting just around the corner.<br>All that mattered was the lifting of his spirit, the fulfillment of having his love with him forever, of having his own _storia d'amore, _story of love.  
>He felt like no other being, alive or dead, could feel. He loved, emotionally and physically, like no other being knew how. He had loved, he had lost, and he had found it again, found it forever, found it for keeps. He laughed, foolishly, at death.<br>But death would laugh back, and sooner than he thought.

"**Overture", Deidre Goodwin **_(To all those who are wondering, it's the overture to the 2000 re-vamped rendition of The Rocky Horror Show…and only about a minute long. FML.)  
><em>It was going to be a wild ride. Alex knew that from the first second Sasha told him he was a vampire, from the first second eternity was offered to him.  
>He just had no idea how short that ride would be.<br>But he was right: All the while he lived as a creature of the night, the ride was wild, and eternity looked sweet.

"**His Name Is Lancelot", Christian Boyle, Christopher Sieber, etc. **_(Oh dear Lord no! The gayest song in all of musical theatre history, here? Gah, this challenge just went to Hell in a hand basket….)  
><em>Coming out of the closet was a big deal for Alex. His mother…well, she was all on-board. A bit upset that she'd never have grandbabies, but otherwise fine. His father, on the other hand…. His father disowned him. Ouch.  
>But his first boyfriend was entirely supportive…even and especially after giving Alex AIDS.<br>For a while, Alex lived as the party king, going at it all night long…and when his mother died…when he was kicked out of the funeral…when Grey came home…he decided that was the only way to fix the pain. He had to get out, go party, forget it all…Hell, he needed to get laid.  
>Badly.<br>Quickly.  
>And preferably by a smokin' hot hottie!<p>

"**Damn It, Janet", Jarrod Emick **_(You're determined now, iPod, to ruin this. Gag song after gag song…I will pay you back!)  
><em>There was nothing to it. Not really. Both of them went gay after pretty much one date.  
>For Sasha, it wasn't the girl's fault. She <em>tried<em>, really she did, she just wasn't…right.  
>For Alex, however…well, it was almost entirely the girl's fault. He had <em>thought<em> he was probably gay before, but Janet was the nail in the coffin: Prudish, innocent, polite, and nearly homophobic. ICK! It was over practically before it had begun.  
>And then, there was the Ceremony, the spark…and Alex couldn't help but love Janet. It was her fault she was gay, her fault he was now safely tucked away in Sasha's arms…he really owed her. Big time.<br>Maybe he'd pay her a visit sometime in the future….  
><em>(Dazz right, Ashtyn. It's now entirely your fault that Ben is gay. DEAL WITH IT!)<em>

_Much love to you all for reading this, with special hugs and kisses to the cast and crew of "The Cure" (yes, again!) and many thanks from the bottom of my heart. I grew a lot over the course of the show, and I owe it to everyone who stood beside me (and pushed me and kicked me and groped me and did my makeup and called me names and ESPECIALLY to the sweetheart—he knows who he is—who let me buy him a coffee and still put me down gently after he knew I had a crush). My love and best wishes to you all~!  
><em>


End file.
